First Love Never End
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Cinta hanyalah segumpal perasaan dalam hati. Sama halnya dengan gumpal perasaan senang, gembira, sedih, atau kecewa. Namun bedanya, selama ini kita terbiasa mengistimewakan gumpal perasaan di hati yang disebut cinta. For NHFD#5


Tidak semua yang kita inginkan seketika bisa terjadi, kita tidak hidup di dunia dongeng.

**Firs Love Never End**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo (s), lebe, mainstream.**

**Untuk NaruHina Fluffy Days #5**

Anggap saja ini sebuah kegilaan, 10 tahun aku memendam rasa cintaku padanya, cinta yang berawal dari sebuah kekaguman, manakala ia mencoba melindungiku dari bocah-bocah berandalan yang mencoba membullyku karena aku adik Hyuuga Neji. Lalu dengan gagahnya bocah berkulit tan itu datang dan mencoba menjadi pahlawan bagiku. Aku tak pernah tahu rasa apa yang berdesir hangat kala itu, namun hanya dengan menatapnya sanggup menenangkan jiwaku. Bahkan aku rela menghabiskan waktu bermainku hanya untuk menjadi _stalker_, menguntit kemanapun dia pergi.

Tapi, hingga saat ini, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ia rasakan padaku.

Kita tak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita harus jatuh cinta bukan? Namun sebaliknya cintalah yang datang dan memilih orang yang harus kita cintai.

Jika kalian mengira aku menderita dengan cinta ini, tidak, kalian salah. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesal mencintainya, walau harus memendam perasaan ini hingga bertahun-tahun lagi. Meski terkadang aku harus menyibukkan diri. Membunuh dengan tega setiap kali kerinduan itu muncul. Memang berat sekali melakukannya…. Sungguh berat, karena itu berarti aku harus menikam hatiku setiap detik. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak pernah menyesal mencintainya.

Mengingat segala tentang dia, mengetahui tentangnya, tak pernah membuatku jenuh, karena dia matahariku, penyemangat hidupku dan dia menyimpan setengah jiwaku.

Walau mungkin ia tak pernah menyadarinya.

"Naruto-_kun_." Ucapku lirih sambil tersenyum menyaksikan tingkahnya melalui kaca jendela yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Berada di deretan kursi belakang membuatku leluasa mengamatinya.

"Berhenti memukul kepalaku _Teme_." Ujar Naruto-_kun_ agak berteriak.

"Harusnya kau lakukan dari dulu _Dobe_."

Ah pemandangan biasa antara Naruto-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_. Sahabat dan musuh yang selalu bersama.

Ku sandarkan kepalaku dengan tangan kanan sebagai penyangga di atas meja. Lalu ku pejamkan mata, sekali lagi kilas balik masa lalu itu bagai rekaman yang di putar ulang di memoriku.

Hingga...

"Hinata..."

Seseorang mendatangi mejaku, berdiri di sampingku, tanpa menolehkan kepala pun aku tahu siapa yang datang.

Suara itu? Aroma parfum itu? Aura itu? Aku mengenalnya.

Perlahan namun pasti ku tolehkan kepalaku.

"Y-ya Naruto-_kun_?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu Hinata?"

"Bo... boleh, ta... tapi kenapa?"

"Sebal dengan _Teme_." Ujar Naruto-_kun_ lalu langsung menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya di kursi samping tempat dudukku.

"..." aku tak bisa berkata-kata, menerima atau menolak? Yang pasti aku senang dia di dekatku.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini? Aku mengantuk Hinata." ujar Naruto-_kun_ lalu merebahkan kepala di atas meja dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Sekali lagi tanpa aku menjawab Naruto-_kun_ sudah melakukannya. Ah, pemuda ini benar-benar tidak peka, dia berada sangat dekat denganku, apa dia tidak menyadari dampak apa yang di berikan oleh keberadaannya yang hanya beberapa jengkal dari kursiku.

Tapi tak mengapa, saat ini ia sedang tertidur, dalam hati ada rasa syukur karena Kakashi _sensei_ hari ini tidak bisa hadir, sedangkan guru yang harusnya _substitusi _di kelas kami hanya memberikan tugas.

Sehingga aku bisa menatap wajah Naruto-_kun_ dari dekat.

**.**

**First Love Never End**

**.**

Bell tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu, namun aku masih betah di sini, duduk, menghadap pemandangan yang tak pernah menjemukan bagiku. Menatap wajah pemuda berkulit tan yang selalu mendamaikan hatiku. Ku ulurkan tangan, meraih surai pirangnya yang lembut, perlahan ku usap, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Aku ingin merasakan lebih, ingin menyentuh wajahnya, menyentuh hidungnya, menatap matanya yang sewarna langit cerah, namun aku sadar, aku tak cukup punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Ngghhh..."

Segera ku tarik tanganku, ketika aku menyadari dia telah terjaga dari tidurnya. Sedikit was-was, aku takut dia tahu apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

_Kami-sama semoga dia tak menyadarinya._

Membuka mata, lalu sesekali mengerjapkannya. Hah, apakah dia tahu apa yang di lakukannya sungguh lucu di mataku?

"Ah Hinata, mengapa kelasnya sepi?"

"Be... bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu Naruto-_kun_."

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

"_Go... gomen ne_, tadi aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi Naruto-_kun_ tidur terlalu lelap."

"Hah, iya aku mengantuk sekali Hinata, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Naruto-_kun_ lalu sedikit menguap.

"Eh? Ke... kenapa?"

"Aku menginap di apartemen si _Teme_, maklumlah urusan laki-laki, _gomen_ aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

"O- oh." Seruku lirih. Ada rasa kecewa menjalari hatiku, aku selalu ingin mengetahui tentang Naruto-_kun_, apapun tentangnya, selalu terasa menyenangkan bagiku.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang. Ku antar kau pulang." Ujar Naruto-_kun_ lalu mengulurkan tangan, membantuku bangkit dari kursi.

Aku meraih tangannya, ada sensasi hangat nan menenangkan, tangan itu begitu besar, begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Kami melangkah bersama menuju parkiran sekolah, dan tangan kami masih saling bertautan.

**.**

**First Love Never End**

**.**

"Pakai ini Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan helm kepada Hinata.

Hinata meraihnya, dan sebuah rasa ingin tahu tiba-tiba menggelitik perasaan gadis indigo itu.

"Me... mengapa Naruto-_kun_ membawa dua helm?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu Hinata tanyakan lantaran ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Entah mengapa, sejak mereka bergandengan tangan dan keluar dari kelas, tak ada satu orang pun di antara mereka mengucapkan sepatah kata. Terasa canggung dan kaku.

"A... Ah itu, tadi pagi aku berangkat bersama Shion."

**DEG**

Baiklah, jawaban Naruto sanggup membuat Hinata merasakan ribuan jarum tak kasat mata menancap di jantungnya.

Mengapa demikian? Lantaran manajer basket itu sedang di gosipkan dekat dengan Naruto.

Kisah ironikah ini?

Mencintai selama bertahun-tahun? Dan rasa itu harus mati sebelum tersampaikan?

Tidak ini bukanlah kisah menyedihkan, hanya kisah cinta dua remaja yang naif dan polos.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah sendu, dengan segera ia memasang helm dan naik di jok belakang motor sport Naruto.

Dan si pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit mengernyit ketika sekilas melihat perubahan ekspresi di paras ayu Hinata.

Entah mengapa, melihat hal itu membuat perasaannya menjadi sedih.

Dengan segera ia turun dan memutar tubuh menghadap Hinata.

"Hinata, kau sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab, gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menggeleng namun tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Syukurlah kalau begitu," Ujar Naruto senang.

"Hinata..."

"Y... Ya Naruto_-kun_?" kali ini Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau memberikan satu senyum untukku?"

Hinata tersenyum, senyuman termanis untuk yang terkasih. Naruto membalasnya, memberikan senyuman yang selalu menyelamatkan Hinata, dan kesedihan Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu terhapuskan.

_Kau selalu cantik jika tersenyum Hime_

_Arigatou untuk senyuman itu Naruto-kun_

Dada Naruto menghangat, titik-titik merah siap mewarnai kulit pipinya yang mulai terasa memanas. Namun dengan segera ia berbalik lalu menaiki motor dan mengenakan helm.

Kedua tangan tannya terulur kebelakang meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, mengaitkannya kedua tangan itu di pinggangnya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika seperti ini Hinata?" tanyanya dari balik helm.

"Ti... tidak Naruto_-kun_." Jawab Hinata, dan seulas senyum terpahat di bibirnya.

"Baguslah." Ujar Naruto sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya dari balik helm.

Lalu dengan segera pemuda itu mengemudikan motornya dan meninggalkan lingkungan Konoha Gakuen.

.

..

Entah sejak kapan, namun keberadaan Hinata di dekatku selalu membuat aku merasakan seolah ada sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil yang menyengat hatiku. Terasa aneh dan mengejutkan. Namun yang pasti sensasi itu membuat aku merasa bahagia.

Awalnya aku menganggap rasa sukaku kepada Hinata sama seperti rasa sukaku kepada teman-teman perempuan yang lain, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menempatkan ia di sudut hatiku. Melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya, selalu membuatku ingin berinteraksi dengannya. Kala itu aku menyadari bahwa rasa sukaku kepada Hinata tak lagi sama seperti rasa sukaku pada ramen, rasa ini lebih dalam, lebih menyenangkan, dan lebih hangat, mungkinkah ini yang sering disebut orang dengan cinta? Ya, menurutku cinta hanyalah segumpal perasaan dalam hati. Sama halnya dengan gumpal perasaan senang, gembira, sedih, atau kecewa. Namun bedanya, selama ini kita terbiasa mengistimewakan gumpal perasaan di hati yang disebut cinta bukan? Dan kini aku menempatkan Hinata di sudut terdalam hatiku. Di tempat teristimewa.

_Hinataku..._

_Gadisku..._

Kali ini tak seperti biasanya, aku memacu motorku lebih pelan, aku tidak ingin momen ini berlalu dan berakhir begitu saja. Tidak karena semenjak jatungku tak lagi bekerja dengan baik jika berada di medan magnetnya, aku sedikit canggung jika berada di dekat Hinata dan pelan-pelan kami semakin jauh.

Dulu ketika di Junior High School Aku, dia, Sasuke dan Sakura, kami berempat adalah sahabat, namun sejak setahun yang lalu, aku dan dia mulai jauh, karena aku, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di kelas X A dan dia di kelas X B.

Kami tak lagi pulang bersama karena dia selalu di jemput oleh Neji, kami tak lagi mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan semakin sedikit alasan untuk kami bertemu. Hingga saat itu tiba, beberapa hari menjelang kenaikan kelas, aku melihatnya pulang bersama seorang pemuda, bukan, itu bukan Neji, melihat Hinata tersenyum begitu lembut kepada pemuda itu mengapa jantungku terasa diremas?

Dan mulai saat itu aku tak takut kehilangan Hinata.

_Hinataku_

_Gadisku _

Bersyukur akhirnya sekarang kami bisa berada satu kelas, di kelas XI A. dan aku bisa menatapnya diam-diam setiap saat.

..

.

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_, sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, masuklah, terima kasih juga Hinata."

"Eh, terima kasih? Untuk?" Hinata sedikit bingung.

"E... eh itu... untuk... ya kau sudah menungguiku sampai pulang." Ujar Naruto tergagap sambil tersenyum gugup.

"A... ah iya, sama-sama Naruto_-kun_."

"Masuklah, Neji pasti bingung mencarimu."

"a.. ah Iya"

Baru saja Hinata akan berbalik,

"Hinata,"

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh pada Naruto.

"Istrirahatlah!"

_Damn, apa itu? Mengapa kata istirahat yang keluar dari mulutku?_

"Ah, iya, Naruto_-kun_ juga."

Mereka saling berbagi senyum, ya senyum yang saling menyemangati. _Penuh kecanggungan._

"_Jaa_ Hinata."

"_Jaa_ Naruto_-kun_."

Dan deru mesin motor itu mulai menjauh dari penglihatan Hinata.

Hinata membuka genggaman tangannya, ternyata selama memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, kinerja organ tubuhnya juga tidak wajar, mereka terkena angin, tidak seharusnya telapak tangan itu berkeringat dan basah seperti itu bukan?

Pipinya memanas, jatungnya berdetak seperti habis berlari ribuan mill, Hinata bahagia, sangat bahagia.

**.**

**First Love Never End**

**.**

**Apartemen Sasuke**

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku _Teme_?" rengek Naruto ketika memasuki apartemen Sasuke, dan melihat si inang sedang asik dengan PSnya.

"Kau pikir aku tega mengganggu kebahagiaannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hinata selalu menatapmu ketika kau tertidur, dan aku tak tega mengusik kesenangannya."

"Ah benarkah itu _Teme_?" tanya Naruto antusias, lalu mendekati Sasuke.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana ekspresinya _Teme_." Rengek Naruto lagi.

"Menjauh dariku _Dobe_, kau tampak mengerikan jika terlalu dekat."

"Ah, _Teme_, aku kan ingin tahu ekspresi Hinata."

"Tidak mau."

"_Teme..."_

"_Urusai._"

"Tck, kau jahat."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menyatakan perasaanmu _Dobe_."

"Ke... Kenapa kau jadi serius begitu _Teme_? Ada apa?"

"Ku dengar besok, ketua kelas sebelah akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata."

"Maksudmu Sasori?"

"Hn, siapa lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apa yang kau tertawakan _Dobe_?"

"Kau sudah seperti ibu-ibu gosip _Teme_."

BUG

Sasuke melempar Naruto dengan bantal yang tadi di dudukinya.

"Sakit _Teme_." Teriak Naruto, lalu kembali terbahak.

"_Dobe,_ aku melakukan ini untukmu, dan kau malah mengejekku ibu-ibu gosip? Tahu begini aku tak pernah mau membantumu."

"_Gomen ne Teme_."

"Urus sendiri, dan jangan pernah mengganggu tidurku dengan rengekanmu tentang Hinata lagi." Ujar Sasuke sambil sekali lagi melempar Naruto dengan bantal. Lalu pergi ke dapur.

"_Teme_ kau kejam."

"Hn."

Salahkan Naruto yang setiap malam merengek dan meminta bantuan kepada Sasuke untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata, dan telinga pemuda Uchiha itu hampir tuli karena setiap hari mendengar Naruto bercerita dan menyebut nama Hinata.

Beginilah jadinya, mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan membantu sahabat kuningnya itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata.

Termasuk menyusun rencana konyol antara dirinya dan Sasori.

.

..

**Konoha Gakuen**

Pagi ini Naruto datang ke sekolah tak seperti biasanya, kemana senyum lima jarinya? Kemana sapaan cerianya?

Yang ada Naruto yang lemas, tak bersemangat, bermata panda, _hell no_, kenapa makhluk panda jadi ada dua di kelas Hinata? Gaara dan Naruto?

Bocah pirang itu tak bisa tidur semalaman, memikirkan apa yang Sasuke katakan kemarin sore di apartemennya. Memikirkan bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata.

Naruto berani bertanding basket, panco, sepak bola, karate, bahkan adu boxing satu lawan satu di atas ring dengan atlitnya, tapi mengapa menghadapi wanita selembut Hinata ia malah gentar?

Tapi di sudut terdalam hatinya, dia takut kehilangan _Hinatanya gadisnya _jika ia menundanya lagi.

Entahlah sejak kapan Naruto mengklaim Hinata miliknya, yang pasti menganggap Hinata miliknya adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"_Teme_..." rengek Naruto namun di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke yang sedang asik membaca buku.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali?"

_Well it's a di__fficult choice dude._

"Bagaimana jika dia menolakku?"

"Dia menyukaimu_ Dobe_."

"Kau yakin?"

"_We'll never know the real answer, before you try Dude_."

Ya, yang di katakan _Teme_ benar, aku tak akan pernah tahu jawaban sebenarnya dari Hinata sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Aku tak ingin lagi memendam perasaanku dan tersesat oleh timbunan-timbunan mimpi tentangnya.

Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku Hinata, tunggulah sebentar lagi gadisku.

.

.

Bel tanda dimulainya aktifitas sekolah berbunyi. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menjalani harinya. Manik sewarna samudra itu selalu terpaku pada Hinata dan sesekali melirik jam dinding.

Waktu berjalan semakin cepat, rasa gugup itu menyita semua perhatian Naruto.

_Kami sama kenapa begitu sulit rasanya?_

_._

_._

_._

**Teeet**

**Teeet **

**Teeet**

Pelajaran pun di akhiri. Naruto segera membereskan bukunya, menoleh kebelakang,

Tidak ada

Gadis yang di carinya menghilang?

Jangan bilang Hinata telah pergi

Dan kesempatan itu tertutup untuk Naruto.

Oh tidak, Naruto tak mau kehilangan kesempatan itu.

Pemuda itu segera berlari. ke kelas XI B.

Di kelas XI B juga tidak ada?

_Kau dimana Hinata?_

Lalu sekilas mata Naruto menangkap bayangan Hinata di balik koridor.

Berlari

Dan

**GREP**

"Kyaaaa" Hinata hampir berteriak karena terkejut.

"Hah... hah... hah... bisa aku membawa Hinata sebentar Sasori?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas tersengal.

Mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya Sasori berkata

"Baiklah..."

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Sasori.

_Kena kau Naruto_

"Pergilah Hinata, tentang janji kita, ku fikir lain kali saja."

"A... ah baiklah Sasori_-kun_."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto langsung membawa Hinata menaiki anak tangga dan berhenti di atap sekolah.

"Na... Naruto_-kun_ kenapa kita kemari?"

"Hinata..." suara Naruto tercekat.

"Y... ya Naruto_-kun_?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"..." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah mencintai itu indah?"

"Mengapa Naruto_-kun_ bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja Hinata."

"Ya, iya"

Naruto maju selangkah mendekati Hinata

"Apakah mencintai itu terasa hangat?"

"Na... Naruto_-kun_ kenapa?"

"Jawab saja Hinata."

"ya, iya, rasanya hangat."

Dan lagi Naruto maju selangkah,

"Apakah mencintai juga terasa menyenangkan?"

"Iya, ta.. tapi ke... ke... kyaaa" Hinata sedikit terkejut kala Naruto sedikit mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang.

Blushhh

Pipi Hinata memanas, gadis itu menunduk, bagaimana tidak? Kini dia terperangkap diantara ke dua lengan Naruto, sedangkan punggungnya menempel pada dinding. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan panas nafas Naruto yang menerpa pipinya. Wajahnya dan wajah pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa mili.

Hinata meremas kemeja di bagian depan dadanya.

Jantungnya benar-benar berpacu, nafasnya memburu.

Sadarkah Naruto dampak apa yang di hasilkan dari perbuatannya ini?

bersyukur Hinata tidak pingsan dan masih tetap berdiri.

"Hinata..."

Hinata masih menunduk, bukan tidak ingin merespon panggilan Naruto, hanya saja ia terlalu malu. Akhirnya telunjuk dan ibu jari Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya. Memaksa manik sewarna mutiara itu menatap saphirenya.

"Jika mencintai itu indah, hangat dan menyenangkan seperti yang kau katakan, boleh aku bertanya,"

Jeda sejenak,

Naruto menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan

"Siapa pemuda yang kau cintai Hinata?"

**DEG**

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Seharusnya jawabannya sudah jelas. Tanpa Naruto bertanya.

Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak peka.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ji... jika a... aku tidak ingin menjawabnya ba... bagaimana Na... Naruto_-kun_?"

Di tengah kegugupannya Hinata memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi aku butuh jawaban itu."

"U... untuk?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Untuk... u... untuk..." skak mat, untuk apa? Dan Naruto kebingungan mencari alasan.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik membelakangi Hinata, tak ingin gadis itu melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah karena begitu dekat dengan Hinata dan kebingungannya untuk mencari alasan.

_Apakah Naruto-kun marah?_

"Naruto_-kun_? Jika Naruto_-kun_ ingin tahu siapa pemuda yang aku cintai, dia adalah..."

**GREP**

"Aku mencintaimu _Hime_, aku mencintaimu," Ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba pergi dariku." lanjut pemuda tan itu lagi.

"Na... Naruto_-kun_ me... mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

Naruto mengangguk dan mencium puncak kepala si gadis indigo.

Hinata masih berada dalam dekapan Naruto, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, mendengarkan alunan detak jantung pemuda itu.

Seketika mata Naruto melebar? Di tariknya tubuh Hinata sedikit menjauh, gadis itu menangis? Mengapa? Apa yang dikatakan Naruto salah?

"Ke... kenapa kau menangis Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ji... jika kau tak menerimaku, _go... gomen_. Tak apa, setidaknya..."

Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, menggeleng, lalu memeluk Naruto kembali,

"Naruto_-kun no baka_, ma... mana mungkin a... aku menolakmu?" ujar Hinata dalam isakannya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menjauhkan tubuh Hinata demi melihat wajah gadis itu, menyakinkan apa yang di katakannya tadi benar.

"Be... benarkah Hinata?"

"..." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"A... aku menyukai Naruto_-kun_ sejak kita masih kecil."

Naruto tersenyum, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata, lalu membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran Hinata?"

Blush

"..." Hinata terlalu malu untuk menjawab, cukup dengan mengangguk saja untuk merespon pertanyaan konyol pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh minta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman tiga jarinya.

Dan Hinata mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"A... apa itu Na... Naruto_-kun_?"

"Bolehkan aku meminta ciumanmu?"

Blush

"Na... Naru..."

"Jika kau keberatan tak a..."

Cup

Sebuah ciuman ringan, hanya menyentuh, terasa lembut dan menyenangkan. Namun sanggup membuat Naruto mematung beberapa saat.

"Hi... Hinata"

Hinata tersenyum

Naruto membalasnya

Mereka berbagi senyuman yang saling menyemangati.

Dan senja itu di atap sekolah, cinta dua remaja yang naif dan polos itu bersemi.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Gubragggg fic macam apa ini? apa fic ini bikin sepet mata reader? Terlalu lebe dan mainstream? Oh maafkan saya juga jika kurang fluff.

Ini fic ke dua Hikari di pairing NaruHina, semoga berkenan.

Yang pasti ini Hikari buat awalnya untuk ikut berpartisipasi di even NHFD #5 selain itu juga sebagai kado untuk diri sendiri.

Pororo90 dan Aqua Titania kita reuni lagi, tapi di even NHFD.

Dan teman-teman GFNS di WA terima kasih untuk kebersamaannya selama ini.

Maafkan jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini.

Mohon sumbangan kritik dan sarannya minna-san.

* * *

**OMAKE :**

Itu adalah kisah kami 6 tahun yang lalu.

Dan sekarang aku adalah seorang Namikase, Namikaze Hinata. Aku memakai nama itu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Yah, pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertama serta teman masa kecilku kini telah menjadi suamiku, ayah dari anakku dan disinilah kami sekarang. Hidup bahagia sebagai keluarga kecil Namikaze.

Tidak semua yang kita inginkan seketika bisa terjadi bukan? karena kita tidak hidup di dunia dongeng.

Salam manis

Hinata.


End file.
